Our Life
by dadby
Summary: This is about Lucas and Brooke with no point to end. This is in Senior Year and afterwards. It's just about their life. Lucas and Brooke are together and are going to stay that way. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. One Tree Hill series is just awesome (sort of) and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Sophia Bush has green eyes in real life, so that's what it is. I start new chapters with full names for the characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

The Start and The End

Lucas Roe Scott stared at the familiar house he used to come to during his first years in Tree Hill. _But no more after this day._ Lucas thought. Lucas moved to Tree Hill with his mother, Karen Roe, when his mother was going through a tough time. This is where he found out about his real Dad, Dan Scott, and what a jerk he is. This is where he met his half brother, Nathan Scott, who is now married to Lucas' best friend, Haley James. He also met former best friends, Brooke Montgomery Davis and Peyton Sawyer, and fell in love with Brooke, thus making Peyton jealous. Peyton had tried to sabotage their relationship so many times and Lucas actually thought she was an okay person.

Lucas sighed. _There's been so much drama in the past year for a high school._

He will not jeopardize his relationship with Brooke again, and all because of Peyton.

He tugged his jacket tighter around him as the January air bit at his exposed skin. Snow was still on the ground, sparkling white.

"I hate January," Lucas muttered as he walked up the steps to the door and knocked. He took a deep breath. He didn't really like Peyton, too dark for him.

The door opened. "Luke," Peyton is surprised, but happy. _Guess he didn't go see Brooke after all._ "What are you doing here so early?"

"Peyton, we can't be friends," Lucas replied bluntly, getting all his anger back so he can speak his mind. His blue eyes looked into her blue ones.

"What? Why?" Peyton was hurt. "Is it Brooke?"

"Partly," Lucas answered. "You purposely staged Brooke to catch us so many times, even when I didn't want to kiss you or anything,"

The blonde was shocked. _Apparently he ain't as dumb as I thought._ "I did not! Those were real feelings, Luke!" She exclaimed, hurt. Tears trickled down her face.

Lucas looked into her eyes deeper and believed her. "Even so, I love Brooke,"

"You love Brooke?" Peyton repeated incredulous.

"Yeah,"

"How could you? She's a rich spoiled brat!" Peyton cried out.

Lucas stepped back. _Peyton is different now, especially to her own best friend._ "No, she's not. She's your best friend. You of all people should know the hard childhood she had. Money was just her parent's way to show her love, but my mother showed her love, and so did I. And I will continue to do so,"

Peyton just stared at Lucas after his proclamation. "You can't be serious,"

"I am. Good bye Peyton," Lucas replied coolly, walking away. He tugged his scarf more securely around his neck. He started heading towards Brooke's.

The blonde, blue eyed girl stared in disbelief at his retreating figure.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke stared at her closet with disinterest. She had nothing to wear because she was doing laundry. She stared at the jogging pants she can wear, paired with a tank top. _Why the hell did I do laundry today again? Oh, yeah, smelly and dirty clothes._

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Brooke looked towards her door. _Who on earth is here this early?_"Who is it?"

"Lucas, Cheery," Lucas answered on the other side.

She squealed. He can help her choose what clothes to wear. She opened her door. "Broody!" She said happily and hugged him.

Lucas smiled widely, hugging her back. Her happiness was infectious.

"Come in, I need help," She pulled him in.

Lucas put his bag down and sat on her bed. "With what?"

Brooke gestured to her closet.

Lucas' mouth fell open. "Brooke…where are your clothes?" She normally has tons and tons of clothes, but there were barely anything in the closet.

"Laundry day," She replied, ruefully, sitting beside him. "Therefore, I don't know what to wear,"

"Why is it laundry day _now_?" Lucas asked.

"Because I found my clothes stunk, and these few were the ones that didn't," She explained. She didn't even bother asking why Lucas came over; just glad he was, even if he was an ex…a really good looking and nice ex.

Lucas stood up and went to her closet. "Huh," He started sifting through her clothes, throwing some on the bed, and some on the floor. Brooke watched him, amused. She always loved when Lucas found her clothes. He then walked to her bed and surveyed the clothes on the bed. Brooke continued to watch.

"So, did you go see Peyton?" Brooke asked, scared of the answer.

"Uh huh," Lucas answered, holding up a skirt and t shirt. He made a face and threw that down. "I told her that I don't want to be her friend anymore," He looked at another outfit.

Brooke looked up surprised. "Why on earth did you say that?"

Lucas looked up. "Huh?" He had black joggers, with a white long sleeved shirt.

Brooke grabbed the outfit. "Good idea," She went to the bathroom to change. "I said, why did you say that to Peyton?"

"Oh, cause she ruined our relationship. Did you honestly think I would cheat on you?" Lucas asked, rifling through her CD's. She had some good ones, not emo.

"Well, no, but Peyton always gets the guys," Brooke answered. "People think I'm a whore, but you were my first, unlike Miss Emo,"

She came out dressed, looking for her hairbrush and make-up. Lucas handed the items to her from her dresser. They were naturally in sync like this since they knew each other. They were best friends.

"Well, she didn't get me," Lucas informed her, sitting back on her bed. Brooke went back to her bathroom to touch up.

"Really? She made it sound like she did,"

"That's desperate," Lucas muttered, but Brooke heard him and laughed heartily.

"Yeah, it is," She agreed. She stepped out. "Ready?"

"Yup," He answered, getting up and grabbing his bag. He grabbed hers and handed it to her. "Wait, Brooke,"

Brooke looked at him, door partially open, as she shimmied into her heavy and warm jacket "Hm?"

"I came here to tell you that…I don't want anyone else. Just you," Lucas mumbled. Suddenly he was shy.

Brooke stared at him. "You want only…me?"

Lucas nodded, looking at his shoes. They were suddenly fascinating.

"Luke…do you love me?" Brooke asked, unaware that Felix and Anna Taggaro were watching across the way.

Lucas sighed and looked her dead in her green eyes. "Yes,"

Brooke stared into Luke's blue eyes and felt bliss. "Finally!" She cried out. She hugged him and kissed him. Lucas was surprised but pulled her closer anyways, making the kiss more passionate.

Felix and Anna were heart broken, but left for school.

"I love you too, Lucas!" Brooke replied happily. She kissed him again, this time Lucas returned it with love.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Peyton walked in school, dazed. She ruined her friendship with Brooke and Lucas. _How much can a girl screw up?_ She went to her locker, unaware Brooke and Lucas were beside her talking.

"Boy, she looks dazed," Brooke whispered to Lucas, staring at Peyton. He followed her gaze. He turned back towards Brooke and smiled.

"Ready?" Lucas didn't want to talk about Peyton, or even talk to her, right now. He'll ignore her for now.

"Nearly. Got to get stupid…notebook…in back…" She grunted as she reached back and pulled hard. She flew backwards with the notebook right into Anna and Felix, knocking them all down.

"Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed, running to help her up.

Peyton turned to the ruckus. There was Brooke and Lucas now…with Felix and Anna. _Why are they on the floor?_

"You bitch!" Felix growled.

"Yeah, watch it!" Anna hissed.

Before Lucas could reply, someone else did.

"Hey, transfer students," Nathan barked. "Beat it before I make you," Nathan was making his way to his brother, Lucas, when he heard Felix and Anna. Haley was beside him, looking just as mad.

"You heard him," Haley snapped. Her eyes flashed angrily. _How dare they pick on Brooke and Lucas over an accident?_ "Beat it!" Her eyes were trained on Anna.

Peyton watched the commotion silently. She'd step in if she has to, but since when did Haley get tough?

"She knocked me over!" Felix pointed at Brooke, whom was in Lucas' arms.

"Like I meant to!" Brooke snapped. She was glad she had friends, but no way is this asshole getting away with putting her down. "I just grabbed a notebook!"

"Likely story," The dark haired teenager snorted.

"Snorting the crack again, Felix?" Lucas snapped.

"Fuck you, Scott," Felix growled.

"Which one?" Both Nathan and Lucas asked.

"Besides, isn't that your blonde girlfriend's stuff?" Felix sneered, talking about Peyton.

All eyes narrowed in anger.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Lucas snapped.

Anna watched as Haley, Brooke, and even Peyton glared at her.

Felix then made a move towards Brooke to grab her, but before anything happened, Lucas acted quickly and punched him square in the mouth. Felix went down, howling, until Nathan kicked his ribs, then he grunted.

"How dare you try to hit a woman?" Haley exclaimed. "You coward,"

"I wasn't!" Felix howled.

Anna snarled. "Fuck you, James," She punched Haley.

SMACK.

Haley cried out, snapping her head to the side, holding her cheek.

"Hales!" Lucas and Nathan yelled.

Peyton dropped her mouth open. _This was getting good._

"You lesbian whore!" Brooke yelled. Brooke punched her, and then kicked her in the ribs too. "Fuck you, bitch!"

Anna groaned, but the punch to Haley was worth it. But Brooke wasn't finished. She pulled Anna up by her hair and slammed her face into the locker.

SMASH. CRACK.

"You broke my nose, Davis!" Anna howled. _Maybe the punch wasn't worth it._

"ENOUGH!" A male voice hollered angrily. Whitey was surprised to hear commotion so early in the morning. He followed the noise and was surprised to see Anna get beat on from Brooke, Lucas and Nathan help up a hurt Haley, Felix on the floor groaning in pain, and Peyton standing on the side. He thought he ought to stop Brooke before she killed the poor girl and find out what the hell happened. "What the hell is going on here?"

A student stepped forward. "Brooke accidentally knocked down Felix and Anna, but they took it out of proportion. They tried to start a fight, but Nathan and Haley showed up, except Felix tried to grab Brooke or something, so Lucas and Nathan hit him. Anna then punched Haley, so Brooke attacked her." The young brunette explained in one breath.

He looked to the others. Brooke was still holding Anna's head, staring at him. Lucas, Nathan, and Haley looked at him, while Haley leaned against the lockers. Felix was on the floor still, looking up at him. Peyton just stared. He actually could believe that. "Brooke, let go of Anna," Brooke did. "Felix, get up," He did, but slowly and in pain. "Now all of you get the hell out of my sight before I really make you pay," They all scrambled to gather their things and go to class, even the students in the hall. Felix and Anna moved slower to the nurse's office.

Whitey sighed. "Damn," He cursed. "Please let this day go better," He prayed to the sky and walked to the gym. Good thing he was walking by and not another strict teacher.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke was at cheerleading practice when her cell phone rang. She had the girls practicing the Pyramid for tonight's game. The game was in an hour, and it was the Ravens VS Razorbacks. She needed them to be prepared, unsure how the Razorbacks cheerleaders are.

She had Haley and Peyton on the team as Alternates, but they still need to know the moves, so here they were, watching and training as well. Brooke wanted to get rid of Peyton, but that would look childish, so she gave co-captain to someone who deserves it, Amber Tatterton.

Brooke looked down at her phone. MOTHER. She sighed. _I thought I got rid o__**f**__ that number._ She looked at the girls. "Take a break, girls, while I answer this,"

They broke the Pyramid, and went to their gym bags for drinks.

Brooke answered her phone, walking to the other side of the room. "Hello, Mother," Her voice held venom and sadness.

"Now, Brooklyn, did I raise you to sound like that? To your own mother?" The voice on the other line held the same venom.

"No, you had nannies to that for you," Brooke hissed. "And it's Brooke,"

"You're Brooklyn to me until I die," Her mother replied. "I called for a reason,"

"Really? Like what? Harass me? Put me down even more?" Brooke's voice was bitter and hurt. She really hated her parents with a passion. They were never around and if they were, they didn't care. Brooke stopped caring for them after that, and she constantly showed it.

"Brooklyn," Her mother warned.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Brooklyn!" Her mother hollered.

Brooke held the phone away. "Yeesh. You're voice is still loud!"

She heard her mother sigh angrily and hang up.

"Took you long enough, bitch," Brooke snapped, hanging up her phone. She turned to the girls, who were watching her. At least they were too far to hear anything. "Okay, one more time, then quits,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke opened her bedroom door wearily. She hated the fact that she had to shower and dress quickly, but practice was important.

"Brooklyn," a cold voice called.

Startled, Brooke looked up. There stood her parents from Hell. _Oh, shit._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas put his jacket on and looked at himself one more time to make sure he was ready to beat the enemy today. He was worried he won't do well, but with Nathan on his side, they should win.

"Mom! We're going to be late!" Lucas called. "We still have to pick up Brooke!"

"Coming!" His mother yelled from the kitchen. "I just had to grab the keys," She explained coming down the hall.

"Okay," He replied, holding the door open for her.

"Why are we picking up Brooke?" Karen asked.

"Because, Mom, her car is in the shop," He explained.

"Again," His mother sighed. "That girl," She shook her head.

"Yeah, but she's still amazing," Lucas defended his girlfriend.

"You guys are dating again?" Karen asked. She can never keep up with her son's girlfriends.

"Yeah, except she's permanent," Lucas hinted to his mom.

"Luke…" Karen started.

"Yes, mom, she is the one,"

Karen looked at her son briefly. _He's too young to fall in love._ "Who's picking up Peyton?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Um, Nathan and Haley, I believe,"

Karen smiled. She loved Haley, and how she changed Nathan is pretty good too. "How are they?"

"Good, actually. Nathan is teaching the girls self defense,"

"What?" Karen was shocked. "Why Nathan?"

"Because he has experience,"

Karen went silent. Nathan also had a rough childhood, because of his dad, Dan Scott. She was glad she left him when she did.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, let me get this straight," Nathan began. Haley and he were driving to Peyton's, then the school. Except, why were they picking up Peyton? "Brooke and Lucas hate Peyton now, and want nothing to do with her, so now we have to pick her up, right?"

"Yes," Haley nodded. She looked out the passenger window. She hated when her friends fought. "I don't like it either,"

"But…why is Peyton still on the squad?"

"Because Brooke doesn't want to look like a child and get rid of Peyton just over Lucas," Haley explained. Brooke was growing up, and that's saying a lot.

"Ah," Nathan finally got it. "But, why do _we _have to pick her up?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Peyton dried her tears. She hated her life now. She looked at the white lines on the small compact mirror, and quickly snorted them. She was addicted. Nothing can help her right now. Not even rehab. _I'm such a poor reason for a human being._ She cleaned herself up before heading downstairs. _Haley and Nathan will be here soon…at least I think so._ Peyton thought mournfully. _They're probably on Brooke's side, too, just like Luke._

"How did we get so different?" She asked herself. "I had Nathan, a best friend, a mother…" She teared up again.

DING DONG.

Peyton was startled. "Quit being a baby and go to the game," She told herself. She again cleaned herself and headed downstairs. "Coming!" She hollered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke was standing outside at her curb, waiting for Lucas and his mother, in this godforsaken freezing weather.

Brooke smiled.

Karen cared for Brooke like her own daughter and Brooke relished in it. Unlike her own mother.

Brooke cast a dark look at the mansion, more specifically, the people in the big bay window watching her. Her ungrateful, horrible parents. They returned for her senior year, to take her away with them.

"Brooklyn," Her mother snapped. "You will come with us,"

"What the hell for?" Brooke yelled. "You don't need me! I don't need you!" She screamed.

That's when her Dad slapped her, quite hard. Hard enough for her to bleed.

"Robert!" Her mother was aghast.

"Thanks," Brooke replied. "Now I have to fix this, before my boyfriend sees it and tries to kill you," She walked away, but before she did, she slapped her Dad and Mother. "How does it feel?"

Both parents held their cheeks in shock. Their daughter hit back.

That's when her Dad reached for her.

"Touch me and regret it," Brooke snapped. Her green eyes flashed hatefully. "I will get you locked up,"

Her Dad backed up. "We support you and this house, Brooklyn,"

"Fuck you then," Brooke replied, walking to her bedroom.

Now she stood out here, with her duffel bag, suitcase full of clothes, and the other one filled with other things that she may need. She hoped Karen would take everything in stride again and help her.

She saw the familiar SUV and stood up. She smiled wryly, when both stepped out. She hoped she hid the bruise well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke finished her cheer and sat down beside Haley. She was exhausted and her throat hurt. Also, her cheek was starting to hurt again. "Boy, those Razorbacks suck, huh?"

Haley agreed and looked at the scoreboard. It was Ravens to Razorbacks: 43 – 17. "Pretty bad,"

Even their cheerleaders sulked.

"Hey, girls," Peyton smiled and sat down between them.

Brooke made a face. "Peyton…how odd of you to sit here,"

Haley also made a face, but because she noticed the blonde's eyes were dilated and red. She was high again, but not sure on what.

"Yeah, well, thought we can try to patch things up," Peyton smiled.

Brooke looked at her former friend and nearly gagged. Peyton looked like shit. Her eyes were red and dilated her skin a pale white, almost sickly. Her hair was stringy off her face and she had sweat trickling down her body, but she didn't even do a cheer yet. "Uh, Peyton, maybe later, like at Bevin's for the after party,"

Peyton nodded. In her mind, she was paranoid and hyper.

A buzzer went off.

They all looked to the scoreboard. Ravens won and it was game over. It was pandemonium as people shrieked and yelled happily. Brooke was one of them. People cheered the team and clapped them on their backs, while Brooke and Haley went to their boyfriends. Peyton was shocked and kind of scared with people running and screaming.

"Way to go, Broody," Brooke smiled.

Lucas turned to her voice and grinned. "Thanks, Cheery," He hugged her close and kissed her deeply, making whistles and wolf calls.

Karen was in the audience, smiling. Her son was happy and he was doing very well in school and sports. She noticed the dazed and happy look on her son and his girlfriend when they broke apart. She saw love, and knew she was wrong when she hoped Lucas would find it somewhere else.

"Hales," Nathan grinned broadly and hugged her.

"Great job, Nate," She complimented and kissed him.

"Is that Peyton?" Lucas asked, breaking up their second kiss.

They all turned to the blonde, who was still sitting on the bleachers. She looked scared.

Brooke and Haley sighed. "Yeah,"

"Is she high?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes.

That was when a familiar red head walked up to Peyton, talking to her. It was Rachel Gatina, Brooke's slight enemy. Whatever she said, Peyton followed.

"Peyton!" Haley called however.

"Haley!" Nathan whispered. "Let her go,"

"I just want to be sure," Haley hissed. "Where are you going?" All four walked towards Peyton, making her more scared. She thought they were going to kick her ass.

"With Rachel to the party," Peyton answered then ran away.

"Well…that was weird," Lucas replied.

"Luke!" He heard his mother call him as she came over. "Hello, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley,"

"Hi, Karen," They all greeted back with grins. Everyone knew Karen was awesome, and her café was to die for.

"Are you going to the after party?" She asked.

"Yeah, for awhile," Lucas answered.

"Brooke?"

"If Lucas is," Brooke answered honestly.

Karen once again saw the flash of love between them. "Well, if you need a ride, call me, don't risk it,"

"Yes, Mom," they all chorused, making Karen laugh.

"See you guys later," She waved as she walked away.

"You're mom is so cool," Brooke grinned. She forgot all about her parents, but not enough. She needs to be drunk. "Shall we drink and dance?"

They all laughed at Brooke, who pouted jokingly.

"Come one, Nate, let's shower before heading out," Lucas suggested to his half brother. "We stink,"

Everyone laughed, even Nathan.

"Right behind you, stinky bro,"

Brooke smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke grabbed another drink from the kitchen of Bevin Mirskey house. Bevin told her she had all sorts of drinks in the back and told everyone to help themselves when they arrived. She reached for the strongest drink. She can still remember her parents this evening.

Lucas watched his girlfriend sadly from the living room. He knew she was going to drink to forget what happened earlier, whatever made her come outside with suitcases. He just had a Screwdriver for a drink, as well as Haley and Nathan. He looked for Peyton and seen her talking to Antwon 'Skills' Taylor, but by Skills look, wished she wouldn't._I keep forgetting how much Skills hates his real name. I should tease him about it._ Lucas grinned evilly before anyone could see him.

Brooke made her way back to her boyfriend, feeling her third drink of Long Island Iced Tea. She was buzzing and smiling giddily.

"She's buzzed," Haley whispered, looking at Brooke, who was stopped by Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden. Another one who hated his real name and preferred his nickname.

"I know," Lucas agreed with Haley about her comment.

Brooke laughed and made her way to Lucas again, this time followed by Mouth, who looked troubled.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked his smile gentle. He had patience for Brooke's drinking when she's upset. His mother didn't and they have to go back to his house. Hopefully his mother won't freak out so much.

"Mouth said Peyton's on coke. That's stupid, right? I mean, she wouldn't…" Brooke's voice trailed off as she noticed her friends' faces. Her own face fell. "She is," Brooke's voice went cold, which meant she was angry.

"Brooke…she's addicted," Mouth replied.

"Way to ruin my buzz, Mouth," Brooke snapped. Her head buzzed even more, but with anger. Peyton promised to stop.

She looked to her former blonde friend, who happened to be looking at them. "No wonder she looks like shit earlier. I thought it was weed,"

No one spoke. Brooke's temper is legendary and everyone knew to steer clear, except for the stupid ones, of course.

"Let's dance, Lucas," Brooke dragged him on the living room floor. Haley and Nathan did the same. Peyton sat on a couch and watched the party live up.

Everyone watched as Brooke danced against Lucas, moving very erotic and amazing. She knew how to dance, swaying her hips, moving her legs and arms, grinding against her boyfriend, who was having a hard time keeping his hard on hidden from everyone in the room.

Tutor girl had some moves too, with Nathan. She was moving just as good as Brooke, except Brooke…well, she was Brooke. Haley wasn't erotic, but she danced very good, swaying her hips, her back on Nathan, who had his arms wrapped around her waist, as she grinded.

They kept dancing for a few songs, even a slow one, which they all swayed to, and kissed at the end. That's when Brooke noticed Felix handing Peyton a baggy with white stuff inside. She pushed Lucas out of the way in anger and strode up to the two. She snatched it from Peyton's hands.

"Hey!" Peyton protested and then noticed the brunette's gaze and fiery temper. "Shit," She whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing Peyton?" Brooke asked her temper in check…sort of.

Lucas was confused when his girlfriend pushed him aside, making him bump into Rachel.

"You want to dance?" The red head asked sultry.

Except, Lucas looked back and watched his girlfriend confront Peyton and Felix. "Oh, crap," He muttered and rushed to her side.

"I…" Peyton trailed off, unsure how to answer. Her former best friend just caught her getting coke from her ex boyfriend. To make it worse, everyone stopped to stare.

"You're the one supplying her?" Brooke asked Felix. Strangely, Felix felt scared and did not lie.

"No, just messenger." Felix answered, aware of everyone's eyes. Brooke sure knows how to make a scene.

"From who?" She demanded.

"Brooke, stop," Peyton pleaded. "I promise, I will quit soon,"

Brooke eyed her friend. "No, you won't. You will now," She snapped, ripping the baggy apart and spilling it into her alcoholic drink.

Peyton was shocked. Her best friend just destroyed her high. Former best friend. "Brooke…why did you do that?"

"Why? Hm, I wonder," Brooke was sarcastic.

"I got her addicted," a female voice replied.

They all turned to see Jake Jagielski's old flame, Nicki. The dark haired brunette looked more slutty than usual. And that's saying a lot.

"Nicki? It's your fault?" Brooke asked.

"Damn right. Jake hates her now," Nicki smiled.

Peyton started to sob as Nicki was right.

SMACK. CRACK.

The music stopped as everyone stared in wonder as Nicki's cheek broke from the force of Brooke's punch. Her dark green eyes went even darker. "You bitch," She whispered. She smacked her this time, knocking Nicki down.

"Since when does Brooke protect Peyton?" Haley asked Lucas.

"Since childhood," Lucas answered, understanding Brooke's anger. He watched as his girlfriend's anger burst forth finally.

"Hey, stop!" Bevin yelled. "Brooke! This is a party!"

"Yeah, and what's a party without fighting?" Brooke asked, walking to Nicki dangerously, wanting to kill her.

"Brooke," whined Bevin.

Brooke stopped and sighed. "Fine, Bevin, no fighting," She promised. "I'm leaving anyways,"

"You are?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded, making herself more dizzy from her high. "My high is over; party is over for me,"

Lucas agreed and opened his phone, texting his mom. READY TO GO. COME PICK US UP. 134 HOLLAND DRIVE.

"We should go, too, Nathan," Haley suggested.

"Are you well enough to drive?" Nathan's words were slurred.

Haley rolled her eyes. "No, I'm buzzed!"

"My mom will give you guys a ride," Lucas replied, going out the front door, pulling Brooke with him. Brooke however, splashed her drink, full of coke, into Nicki's face as they left. Haley and Nathan followed shortly after overcoming shock of what Brooke just did. "She'll be here in five," Lucas replied.

Brooke then looked at Lucas. He was so understanding and helpful. "I love you, Lucas,"

Lucas looked surprised at her outburst. "I love you, too, Brooke," He hugged her close and both reveled in the closeness.

That's when the SUV showed up.

"There she is," Lucas pointed and waved to his mother. She pulled over.

"Too drunk?" Karen greeted the teenagers.

"Nah, lightly buzzed," Lucas answered.

"Except me," Nathan slurred.

"No kidding," Haley replied.

Karen sighed. "Ah, to be young again,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, Brooke, I'm sorry, but you'll have to sleep with Lucas," Karen replied, walking into the house.

"Why?" Brooke asked. Usually when she stays the night, she has the couch.

"I ain't complaining," Lucas replied, pulling her towards the stairs. Brooke giggled softly.

"No hanky panky," Karen warned.

Both stopped.

"Who says hanky panky?" Lucas asked his mother.

Karen just rolled her eyes.

They continued their trek upstairs.

"Lucas, want a hanky?" Brooke asked evilly. "And maybe a panky?"

Lucas laughed loudly, and then covered his mouth. "Oops,"

"Luke," his mother warned from the kitchen.

Brooke giggled, pulling him into his room. She tripped on a pair of his sneakers and grabbed him as she fell. Lucas just closed the door when he was yanked by Brooke and fell on top of her on the bed. He was surprised she wanted to make love now, with his mother downstairs.

"Damn, Luke, why is your floor cluttered?" She asked, still underneath him. His bed was unbelievably soft.

"Um, cause I was in a hurry?" He asked. Now he knew why she pulled him. She tripped. But still, he was hovering above her, feeling her breasts, and the warmth of her sex.

"Hm…" She moaned, cuddling into his embrace. "You're so warm,"

"Thanks…I think," Lucas replied, slipping off her.

"Where you going?"

"To get more comfortable under my blanket," Lucas answered, pulling his shirt off, along with his shoes and socks. Brooke watched and loved looking at his chest. Now she wanted to feel it.

"Pass my bag, will ya?" She asked, sitting up slightly.

Lucas handed her the duffel bag. She put her pajamas in there for easier access. Lucas helped her, since she seemed a little tipsy. He even helped her undress and dress back. He felt the softness of her skin, and the curves of her body. She sighed every time he touched her, making her want more. Damn his touch.

Both were ready for bed and laid down, Brooke snuggling against Lucas. She traced his chest lightly, making him want to feel her again. Soon enough, they were both feeling each other with little gasps and moans, trying to be quiet.

"Luke…" She moaned quietly as he fingered near her sex and around. "Stop teasing me,"

"You're teasing me," He whispered into her ear, kissing down to her neck. This was easy to do since he was above her. Luckily, his bed did not creak.

"Yeah, well, payback," She smirked. She gripped his shaft more tightly, making him groan softly. She moved her hand up and down, her nails scraping softly.

"Brooke…" He whispered. "Stop, before I cum,"

"But I want you to," She whispered innocently. She lightly bit his ear, hugging him to her. "But inside me, of course,"

"Mmm…" He agreed, pulling her shorts and underwear off.

In the heat of the moment, they forgot all about protection.

"Ah!" Brooke gasped softly as he entered he slowly, getting her to adjust. She moved her hips up to feel him more and get him in more.

"Ah…" Lucas groaned happily. It's been too long for this. He grunted as he pushed forward, harder.

"Oh!" She moaned, meeting his hard thrusts. She held onto his back as he went deeper and harder. They didn't go too fast, in case Karen woke up. He pulled all the way out and went back in, slowly, teasing her.

She grunted at this and felt pleasure rack her body. She missed doing this with Lucas. She grinded her hips, her nub touching him, making her gasp. "Oh, yes, like that," She whispered.

Lucas loved everything about Brooke, her soft sighs and gasps, her moans, her hot sex, her nub and everything. He massaged her breasts as he kissed her deeply, and she clung to him. She wanted more. She loved dueling his tongue with hers. His hands slowly went lower, lightly tracing her stomach, giving her flutters. Just when she was ready to explode, his fingers pinched her nub softly.

Her eyes widened as pleasure soared wave after wave in her body. She kissed Lucas as she moaned loudly, arching into him more, shuddering. She never felt so much pleasure like this with him.

Lucas groaned as she tightened around him and milked him, making him climax with a loud shout in her mouth. He shuddered as he felt his pleasure wave after wave, just like hers.

They kissed for several more minutes, when he finally pulled out.

Both groaned softly at this.

He kissed her neck once more and looked at her. "I feel better," He whispered.

"Oh, yeah," She replied, also whispering. "You felt so good and still do,"

"So do you," He returned, kissing her again. "We should get dressed again,"

"Yeah, and open your window," She suggested.

He got up and pulled his underwear on, and put joggers on instead of jeans this time.

She pulled her clothes on from her ankles and got comfortable again, pulling the blanket to her chin.

Slowly, he made his way to the bed and laid down, pulling her close. He loved doing that with her, and doing that slowly was just enjoyable. His eyes closed as his exhaustion took over.

Soon both were asleep.

Not twenty minutes later, Karen finally went to bed and noticed her son's door. She sighed and opened it, noticing the two teens cuddled, and a light breeze was coming through the open window. She closed it before the winter air gave them a cold. She then went to bed, after making sure Keith was comfortable.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke woke up happy and satisfied, last night still etched in her head. Lucas was always a wonderful lover and he proved that again last night. She stretched and opened her eyes to a slightly light room and a snoring Lucas beside her. She smiled softly. She loved everything about Lucas, even his flaws.

That's when Lucas groaned and woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and noticed his girlfriend's eyes staring at him. Her eyes were soft and full of love. "Morning, beautiful,"

"Afternoon, Broody," Brooke corrected, happily.

"Really?" Lucas was shocked. "My mother is going to kill me,"

"Actually, she had sympathy this time," a voice corrected beside them at the bedroom doorway.

Both turned to the voice.

"Hi, Keith," Lucas smiled. Keith Scott was Dan's brother, therefore his uncle, but he raised Lucas basically, helping Karen. He knew his mother fell in love with the helpful man and he was happy for her. She deserved a man like Keith, always there for her.

"Keith," Brooke smiled. Her smile was forced. She doesn't really like Keith, since he is Dan's brother, but she tried, for Lucas' sake.

Keith nodded in return. He knew Lucas' girlfriends didn't trust him, but he tried. At least he won over one woman in Lucas' life. "So, I'm guessing you guys are dating now?"

"Mmm," Lucas answered, still sleepy. "Why did my Mom let us sleep?"

Keith looked at Brooke. "Probably because the bruise on Brooke's face,"

Brooke gasped and tried to cover it.

"What bruise?" Lucas asked, fully awake now. He noticed the large purple blue bruise on her cheek. "How did you get that? And why didn't I notice it yet?"

Brooke couldn't say anything at the moment. Lucas is so protective of her, and he'll kill the son of a bitch responsible. "My Dad, Luke," She whispered.

Lucas' eyes narrowed in anger.

"Karen asked me to tell you not to leave the house. Your parents keep coming by," Keith informed them, angry that a parent would do anything like that to their child.

"That's why you were so upset yesterday. Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas demanded, hurt and angry. _Why didn't Brooke trust me?_

"Because you protect those you love and I don't want you going to prison for elder abuse…or something like that," Brooke answered, her voice pleading with him to understand.

Lucas sat up now. "Brooke, _you_ can sue _him_. Under no rights is he allowed to beat you,"

Brooke swallowed. "I know, but…I can't. I'm too scared. He has too many people out there,"

"Let's get something to eat," Lucas suggested. "Since we're stuck in the house all day," _May as well change topics._

Brooke agreed. "No point in hiding the bruise now,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, they were still at Lucas' watching movies with Keith and Karen. Brooke's parents came by three times now, but no one answered anymore.

Brooke was curled into Lucas' embrace, scared. Lucas held onto her shaking figure tightly, comforting her.

Karen was starting to get aggravated, ready to call the police, and she can tell Keith is too. He was twitchy and tapped his fingers every now and then.

"Why won't they give up?" Brooke whispered. "Maybe I should just go,"

"NO!" All three yelled, making her jump a foot in the air.

"Okay," She said slowly.

"Brooke, your dad did badly, no matter how scared you are," Karen explained before Lucas flipped. He was even more tense that Keith and that's saying a lot, and it made it worse when it was his girlfriend that was hurt.

"But…he wont go away," Brooke countered. She wanted to stay, but she will _not _put Lucas' family in danger.

"He will," Karen promised. "He better," She muttered that last part.

"Maybe we should sleep," Keith suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed to bed to pass time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

About three o'clock in the morning, Brooke woke up. She looked at Lucas and made a decision. No way in Hell is she hurting this family, too. She got up quietly, slipped some clothes and headed downstairs quietly.

She got outside in the chilly air and looked back. The house was welcoming, but Brooke made her choice. She would make her Dad leave them alone for her exchange.

She trudged down the lonely road, sad and scared for the outcome. This means her Dad can abuse her now. She steeled herself. She's Brooke Montgomery Davis and she'll be fine. "Goodbye Lucas and I love you,"

Completely oblivious to the girl outside, the three occupants continued to sleep soundly.

Brooke Montgomery Davis was officially broken and cried all the way to her parent's home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas groaned as he woke up, totally sore. He slept horribly and had nightmares about Brooke and her dad. He yawned and opened his eyes. Brooke wasn't beside him. He assumed she was downstairs until he turned over and noticed a white piece of paper addressed to him.

Wide awake and scared what was written, he opened it slowly.

_My Dearest Lucas_,

_I know I shouldn_'_t have left_,_ but I couldn_'_t bear it if Dad hurt your mother_,_ you_,_ or Keith_,_ so I left to live with my parents_._ In exchange to leave you guys alone_._ I know you wanted me to fight_,_ but I can_'_t handle you dying or being beaten because of me_._ I don_'_t know when I_'_ll return_._ I still have to wait until I_'_m eighteen_,_ but get my diploma_._ I know I_'_ll be gone when you look for me_.

_I_'_m sorry_,_ Broody_,_ but you can_'_t die_.

_I love you forever_

_Brooke Montgomery Davis a_._k_._a_._ Cheery_

Lucas stared at the letter in disbelief. She left. To save his family. _**Fuck.**_ Lucas cursed, and then he cried like he never did, losing the love of his life. He cried and cried, even when his mother and Keith came to comfort him, both in tears.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Karen Roe woke up still slightly upset at Davis Sr. He doesn't have to harass so much, and Brooke shouldn't worry at all. She yawned and got up, still tired, but she did have a café to run.

"Karen, you awake?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She was surprised Keith was calling for her and his voice sounded strained.

"You better come down here,"

Slightly scared, she got up quickly and headed to the kitchen, not looking in Lucas' room. She got to the kitchen where Keith stared at a piece of paper, watery eyes. _Okay, now I panic._ "What is it?"

"She left," Keith replied.

"What?" Karen asked. Her sleepy mind was having a hard time comprehending.

"Brooke left," Keith replied, handing her the paper.

Karen looked at it.

_Karen and Keith_,

_I_'_m sorry to leave_,_ but I don_'_t trust my Dad and he will hurt you guys_._ I couldn_'_t bear that_,_ so I left_._ I_'_m sorry_,_ but I love you guys too much_._ I don_'_t know when we will meet again_,_ but hopefully soon_._ If my Dad dies_,_ or when I turn eighteen_.

_My best wishes_

_Love_

_Brooke Montgomery Davis_

Karen teared up and heard her son's anguish cries. She felt her own pain and cried, losing a daughter. She felt her heart rip apart. Her son's cries never ceased and she walked upstairs to comfort him, with Keith's help. She can barely see with all her crying.

She hugged her son close, trying to take his pain, but this was genuine love, so it hurt a lot.

"We'll make it, Lucas, and she'll be back," Karen tried to reassure him through her own anguish and tears.

Lucas didn't answer but cried. _If only. If only. If only_. Lucas chanted in his head over and over.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, Haley James Scott opened her door to be greeted by a slip of piece of paper addressed to Nathan and her in Brooke's handwriting. "This can't be good," She whispered, going back inside. Forget the library right now, she needed to read it.

When she finished, she was crying so hard, Nathan woke up disoriented and confused. He went to the living room to see his wife crying. He hurriedly went up to her and comfort her. He saw the paper and knew that was why she was upset. She handed it to him, still crying.

Nathan read it, and teared up. He hoped Lucas was okay.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Peyton Sawyer grabbed her book bag and keys to lock up the house. She was going to Rachel's for awhile. However a little white paper on her doorstep stopped her. She reached down and recognized the writing. She went back inside to read.

She never came back out for weeks. She failed school.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke made it to her house and seen her parents waiting for her. She walked in and stood there, waiting for them to speak.

"Go pack. We'll talk later," Her Dad's cold voice ordered.

"Only if you promise to leave my boyfriend, my boyfriend's family, and my friends alone. And I get to write letters to them," She was not to doing this unless he agreed.

Her Dad stared at her. "Fine," He needed his daughter to marry on of his rich clients for a dowry when she was eighteen. He needed to gain her trust until then, so he just agreed.

She nodded and walked away to her bedroom. She packed quietly with what she only had. She left everything else at Lucas' and hoped he would keep them for her. After she was finished, she grabbed pieces of paper and sat at her desk. She wrote to Lucas, Karen, Keith, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton.

_My Dearest Lucas_,

_I know I shouldn_'_t have left_,_ but I couldn_'_t bear it if Daddy hurt your mother_,_ you_,_ or Keith_,_ so I left to live with my parents_._ In exchange to leave you guys alone_._ I know you wanted me to fight_,_ but I can_'_t handle you dying or being beaten because of me_._ I don_'_t know when I_'_ll return_._ I still have to wait until I_'_m eighteen_,_ but get my diploma_._ I know I_'_ll be gone when you look for me_.

_I_'_m sorry_,_ Broody_,_ but you can_'_t die_.

_I love you forever_

_Brooke Montgomery Davis a_._k_._a_._ Cheery_

She took a little break to crack her fingers to continue. She started to cry softly.

_Karen and Keith_,

_I_'_m sorry to leave_,_ but I don_'_t trust my Dad and he will hurt you guys_._ I couldn_'_t bear that_,_ so I left_._ I_'_m sorry_,_ but I love you guys too much_. _I don_'_t know when we will meet again_,_ but hopefully soon_._ If my Dad dies_,_ or when I turn eighteen._

_My best wishes_

_Love_

_Brooke Montgomery Davis_

Brooke took a deep breath. She was done the hard ones.

_Dear Haley and Nathan Scott_

_The reason you_**'**_re getting this is because I_**'**_m leaving the town with my parent_**'**_s_**,**_ rather than stay here and get everyone to face Robert Davis_**'**_ wrath (my Dad)_**.**_ He is one evil son of a bitch_**,**_ but I will endure him to protect those I love_**, **_including you Tutor Girl and your always delightful husband_**.**_ (Sarcasm) LOL_

_I grew up neglected and abused_**,**_ so I_**'**_m scared of my Dad no matter what_**.**_ That SOB knows this_**,**_ so here I go_**.**_ I don_**'**_t know when I will return_**,**_ but when I do_**,**_ you will know_**. **_I_**'**_m sorry to leave without saying goodbye_**,**_ so I_**'**_ll just write it_**.**_ Good luck and take care of your selves_**. **_Watch Lucas for me_**.**

_Goodbye and with love_

_Brooke Montgomery Davis_

"That one was hard to write. Now for Peyton's," Brooke mumbled. "I still have enough time,"

_Dear P_**.**_ Sawyer_

_I_**'**_m sorry our friendship was destroyed_**,**_ but you were an insufferable bitch_**.**_ Starting coke and trying to take away the love of my life__**,**__ Lucas Scott_**. **_I_**'**_m leaving and I hope you clean yourself up before I come back_**,**_ whenever that is_**.**_ I_**'**_ll try to make it soon_**.**_ Please_**,**_ get better_**,**_ and look after Lucas_**,**_ Haley_**,**_ and Nathan for me_**.**_ I still love you though_**,**_ no matter what_**.**_ You ruined our friendship_**.**_ Take care_**.**

_Goodbye and take care_

_B. Davis_

"Phew," Brooke muttered. "Hopefully she will listen, since I'm leaving anyways,"

"Brooklyn! Time to go!" Her mother called.

Brooke looked at the time. It's only been an hour. Guess they got an early flight to go.

"Brooklyn!" Her Dad called.

"Coming!" She yelled, grabbing everything.

After dropping off her letters, Brooke left with her parent's and never felt so alone and scared.

BREAK


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. One Tree Hill series is just awesome (sort of) and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Sophia Bush has green eyes in real life, so that's what it is. I start new chapters with full names for the characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Help!

Brooke Montgomery Davis stared at the two pink lines on the stick she just peed on.

Positive. Pregnant.

Brooke teared and looked away. She missed her monthly and started getting sick, but she had to be sure. Now, she had to call a doctor…whenever she can. Her Dad put her on complete lockdown, not even to see doctors or go to school. She was tutored until she graduates. She'll have to sneak out to see a doctor.

"At least it's with the man I love," She sobbed silently at her dilemma.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What the hell do you mean I have to marry him?" Brooke shouted at her Dad. She was now eighteen with a child and never went to see a doctor yet. Also the only reason she stayed was because her Dad threatened her if she ever left at all. _Bastard broke the deal. So typical Robert Davis, unbelievable asshole. And I never even got to see a damn doctor, yet._

"Brooklyn," Her Dad warned "We need you to, so we can keep living and staying alive,"

Brooke couldn't speak as her throat closed up and tears threatened her eyes. Her Dad wouldn't do this, would he? "Are you serious?" She was pregnant with Lucas's baby and needed to get back to him. They both deserved this. Also, her Dad and 'fiancée' won't be very happy she's with child. She needed to think quickly.

"Very," Her Dad nodded and smiled cruelly.

What neither knew was that Brooke's mother, Victoria, was listening. She became nicer to her daughter, knowing her predicament. She was abused as much as Brooke, ever since she married Robert and now Brooke have to marry an abusive bastard? Not on her watch. Hell no. She is going to help her daughter, she owed her that much.

She held the gun in her hands, sweating profusely. She had to use it. To save her daughter and herself…even if Victoria goes to prison for life.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas Roe Scott had gone through the emotions and days ever since Brooke Davis left him. Many girls tried to date him, but he wasn't interested. He'd wait forever for Brooke and he will.

Karen Roe had also been heart broken and still is. His mother was just as bad as him. Keith Scott tried to stay and help, but the depressing atmosphere made _him_ depressed and he left to his own apartment. He met a girl named Sarah and again Karen's heart broke.

Lucas never felt so much anger and sadness in his life.

Haley and Nathan Scott were doing well lately, but every now and then Lucas would catch Haley crying. Sometimes, Nathan too.

Brooke hurt everyone when she left, but she had to.

Except Peyton Sawyer. She had finally come out of her home, two weeks ago. She never once cried or expressed her sadness for Brooke. She had however, quit coke, and tried to date Lucas again. Lucas vehemently said no.

"At least I tried to quit Luke and never left you!" Peyton screamed at his retreating figure when he denied her.

Lucas never answered her and kept on with his life.

Lucas arrived home, still waiting to hear from Brooke, like he does every day. School was finally over and he graduated. Now, he didn't know what to do. He applied to numerous colleges, and looked up cities and real estate and jobs in the area.

Lucas sighed deeply and sat on the couch, waiting for his mom to come home. Lately, he's been feeling worse, so he applied for a job for now, and was working in a library for now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, guess what?" Brooke smiled. "I'm pregnant. I don't think he wants a baby, especially if it ain't his, do you?"

Her Dad looked like he was slapped. "From who? You left Tree Hill five months ago…" He trailed off. He knew now.

"That's right. I'm that far along," Brooke smirked. She was smug now.

"That's great, Brooke," She heard her mother call from the kitchen, but not showing up. Her mother has been nicer lately and she found out because her mother was in the same position, except her husband still beats her.

Victoria was still getting the courage to kill her abusive husband.

"You bitch!" Her Dad roared reaching for his daughter's throat and closed his hands around her throat, making them fall to the ground.

Brooke gasped and chocked as her Dad tried killing her. _Shit! Lucas…oh, God,_ _Lucas, our baby!_ She tried to fight back, scratching her Dad's face. She felt fear for herself and the baby.

Victoria heard the commotion and ran to the living room, gun in hand. She gasped as her daughter was being killed, along with her grandchild. Victoria's eyes narrowed in anger. Now she has the strength to kill the son of a bitch.

Brooke started to wheeze as her circulation was cut off.

BLAM.

Brooke gasped as a bullet narrowly misses her head, going through her Dad's, splattering blood all over her face. She stared into her Dad's lifeless eyes as he collapsed onto her.

She shoved her Dad off her, untangling his hands first. She skittered back away from the body and blood. The blood that soaked her shirt, face, and hair. She saw flesh and gooey stuff oozing out, making her sick. She was going to remember this forever. She turned and heaved her supper on the floor beside her.

All she could see is her Dad and his dead body. Then she realized she was still inside with the killer. She turned warily to the door. She was surprised to see her mother there, with a gun in her hand. Her mother saved her life and her unborn baby's.

"Mom…" She didn't know what to say.

Victoria smiled as her daughter's voice held no venom, sadness, or bitterness for once. She'll relish this memory until she dies in the prison. "Call the cops, Brooke,"

Brooke was shocked. _Send my own mother to jail? No way!_ "No way! You'll go to prison!"

"I deserve it," Her mother's voice was odd.

"But…"

"Brooke, please. They can call Lucas for you as well,"

Brooke still shook her head.

Her mother sighed. Always putting others ahead of her self. That's her daughter. Guess she did something good for her. "Brooke, baby, we need freedom, and I don't want to be on the run forever. Besides, we have solid proof he tried to kill you,"

"Yeah?" Brooke stood up, a little wobbly. She placed her hands on her hips. "What? Nanny cam? Because we could have used that a long time ago,"

"No," Victoria answered. "The bruises on your neck,"

Brooke brought her hand to her throat. _It was bruised? Lucas is going to be so pissed._ While she was in deep thought, she never noticed her mother calling the police. "It will go away,"

"Brooke, I love you," Victoria replied, sadly. "I'm sorry I was so cruel, but I had no choice,"

Brooke nodded. "I know, mother," She didn't realize she escaped death thanks to her mother until now. She collapsed on the floor. She was exhausted. She was drained. "Now what?"

That's when they both heard the sirens.

"Mother!" Brooke's eyes widened. "You have to go!"

"No, Brooke," Victoria answered evenly, sitting on settee with the gun. "I called them,"

"Why?" She whispered.

Before Victoria could answer however, the doors were busted down and police ran in. Brooke watched in amazement and horror. She needed to call Lucas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas yawned as another night goes by. The movie he was watching with his mother was boring beyond belief. Even she fell asleep. He looked at the time. Eleven pm. _Late._

However the peacefulness was destroyed by the phone ringing loudly.

Startled, Lucas went to answer it before his mother woke up.

"Hello?" Lucas asked, yawning a little.

There was silence.

"Hello?" Lucas asked again.

Brooke was on the other line and had stalled, happy to hear Lucas' voice. "Lucas,"

Lucas stood up straighter. "Brooke?" For the longest time, he hasn't heard from her, and now here she is calling him. His heart literally soared.

Karen woke up suddenly and looked at her son on the phone.

"Yeah, it's me," She sounded sad and tired.

"Well, what's wrong?" Lucas was worried.

She sighed. "My Dad's dead,"

Lucas was silent. "How?"

Karen was confused as she can only listen to her son's side.

"My mother shot him,"

"Why did your mom do that?"

"Because he tried to kill me tonight,"

"What? Son of a bitch is lucky he's already dead!" Lucas raged, his anger spiking.

"I know," She sighed. "Lucas, I need you to come pick me up. I'm just in the next town over in the hospital,"

"I'm on my way," Lucas promised, already grabbing the keys. "I'll be there soon,"

"Thank you," She breathed. "And Luke?"

"Yeah?" He was ready to sprint out the door.

"Be careful and I love you," Brooke whispered, feeling drowsy. The evening was catching up to her.

"I will. I love you too," He hung up.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Lucas answered, already running out the door. Karen sighed and left in already what she was wearing.

"You better," Karen muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas parked the SUV in hospital parking lot and hurried inside, his mother closely following. He told his mother what Brooke said and now she was more determined to see the young woman. They rushed to the ER up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked, obviously eyeing him up. Lucas didn't care but his mother gave the nurse a stink eye.

"Yeah, Brooke Davis. What room?" Lucas sounded rushed.

The nurse looked in the book. "Room 1, just past those double doors," she pointed down a little way.

"Thank you," Lucas replied, rushing again.

"He's taken," Karen hissed at the nurse, feeling the need to protect Brooke. She then followed her son. She walked into room 1 and closed the curtain around her. On the hospital bed was Brooke. She looked pale and sick, with a pregnant belly. She was pregnant. Karen was shocked.

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas whispered, his eyes on her face only.

Brooke opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were red. "Luke," She smiled. "You came,"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, you did. I knew you would," She smiled at reached for his hand. Her hand was cold and sweaty.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just dehydrated, tired, and in shock from earlier," Brooke answered. "Oh, and a bruised neck," She gestured.

Lucas sat beside her, grinding his teeth in anger. _Son of a bitch is lucky he's already dead._ "Did you talk to your mother yet?"

Brooke shook her head. "Her hearing isn't till a week,"

"Hi Brooke," Karen greeted, still in shock.

Brooke's face broke into a wide smile. "Karen. So glad to see you again,"

"You look like you're on your death bed," Karen teared. "You're not, right?" Karen was scared. Brooke was her daughter, basically.

Brooke shook her head. "Like I said, exhaustion and dehydration,"

Karen nodded, thankfully.

"Luke," Brooke whispered.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I'm stuck with you forever," Brooke smiled.

Lucas grinned. "You better be,"

"Also, so is Jr.," Brooke played with her blanket.

Lucas was confused. "Jr.?"

Brooke removed her blanket and showed a growing belly.

Karen knew it. She was right after all.

Lucas' eyes widened. He put his hand on her belly softly. "That's ours," He whispered, happy. "Can Jr. hear me?"

Brooke shrugged. "I haven't seen a doctor since I found out,"

"Brooke," Karen scolded.

"I couldn't," Brooke answered. "It was hard enough keeping the secret,"

Karen was quiet and watched as her son spoke to Brooke's belly. Her son and his girlfriend were to have a baby, before marrying, with no home and jobs. _Are they going to make it?_

BREAK


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. One Tree Hill series is just awesome (sort of) and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Sophia Bush has green eyes in real life, so that's what it is. I start new chapters with full names for the characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

On With Life

"Brooke! Luke! We're going to be late!" Karen Roe yelled upstairs of her house. They had to hurry into town to the courthouse for the trial of Victoria Montgomery Davis, and Brooke had to appear and speak.

Upstairs, Brooke Montgomery Davis was hurrying in the bathroom finishing her last minute make up. She was an emotional wreck and hoped her mother would be treated fair for self defense. Their attorney, Andrew Hargrove, had told them that her mother would be treated fairly.

"It _is _self defense," He reminded them.

When Brooke was released from the hospital, finally, Karen took it upon herself to find a lawyer for her to-be-daughter. All Luke and Brooke had to do was see a doctor, a realtor, and a financial advisor to help plan their future.

*_Flashback*_

_Karen's first impression of Andrew Hargrove was that he was very handsome and very nice. He didn't even require payment because the cops were paying for the case. Cops were always involved in the self defense cases._

_ "Hi, I'm Karen Roe," Karen introduced herself._

_ Andrew looked up and she was mesmerized by his brown eyes. He smiled and shook her hand. "Andrew Hargrove,"_

_ Karen was momentarily speechless. After being wronged and hurt by Keith Scott, she was wary, but this man made her all jelly. "So, how good are we on this case? Because my daughter-in-law loves her mother after she saved her life,"_

_ Andrew nodded. He knew the case inside and out already, but he knew that no matter what, she will get jail time, for murder. "The good news is that Ms. Montgomery Davis won't be in prison long,"_

_ Karen sucked in a breath._

_ "But she will go to jail," He leaned forwards to look into Karen's blue eyes. "She did commit murder,"_

_ Karen looked away. Brooke will be devastated._

_ "I'm sorry, Mrs. Roe,"_

_ "Just Ms. Roe," Karen automatically corrected. She had missed Andrew's slight smile. "Brooke will be devastated but I'll explain why it's so obvious,"_

_ Andrew nodded._

_ Karen stood up. "Thank you,"_

_ Andrew stood up also. "It's no problem. See you on the seventeen of this month, nine am sharp," He shook her hand as she confirmed._

_ She felt a slight tingle in her arm and pulled back suddenly. She looked at Andrew, who looked confused, and smiled warily. "Goodbye for now," She walked out, shaking from the inside. No man has ever made her rattle and tingles like that._

_ Andrew Hargrove watched as Ms. Karen Roe walked away, feeling slightly sad. He felt something for her and won't even be able to date her. Number one rule in law: Never date your client._

*_End of Flashback_*

Karen sighed at the memory. She knew she had no chance with the lawyer, even though she wasn't his client, she was with his client. She sighed again.

"Thinking of Andrew Hargrove?" Brooke teased as she entered the kitchen.

Karen looked up startled. _How that girl even knows boggles my mind._ "No," She protested.

Brooke smirked. "Okay,"

Karen sighed. "Brooke, go play,"

"Yes mother," Brooke smiled playfully and left.

Karen shook her head. "That girl,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas Roe Scott is a good guy and will continue to be so. His girlfriend needed him and he came to her aid, even when she kept a surprise from him. Now he is going to be a dad, a husband, and a working man. Even their financial advisor had told them how to keep afloat with a child, and Luke is willing.

"Okay, now to drop this resume off later," Lucas smiled in satisfaction. He is applying for a job at a construction site that needs workers for good wage and benefits. He heard his mother yell upstairs and wondered if Brooke was done in the washroom yet. He needed to shower and dress quickly.

He remembered visiting the financial advisor and was nervous.

*_Flashback_*

_Lucas and Brooke walked into their bank and told them woman at the desk they had an appointment with Mr. Weinstein._

_ "Take a seat," the receptionist told them as she got on a phone._

_ So they sat and waited for a few minutes._

_ A man in his early twenties came out, with dark hair slicked back, his eyes just as dark as his hair. He was tall and muscular, very much like Luke. He had pale skin, almost white as paper._

_ "Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" He asked._

_ Brooke cast a questioning glance at Luke. They weren't married yet._

_ Luke shrugged at her look. "Here we are," He told the man and stood up. Brooke did the same and followed the men down a long hall to the last door on the right. She took a seat beside Luke._

_"Okay, well, first off, Lucas, you need a different job," Mr. Weinstein said._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because there is a job that pays way more that what you get now, and is hiring,"_

_ "And this will help…how?"_

_ Brooke was glad Luke answered and asked the questions._

_ "This job will get you a nice two bedroom home to rent, and car to rent," Mr. Weinstein explained. "I already took the liberty to research homes and cars for you in the price range," He pushed a sheet of paper to the couple._

_ Luke looked it over with Brooke._

_ "Well, we need a home, car, and good jobs, so we'll take your suggestions," Luke replied. He didn't want to leave his current job, but he had to support his girlfriend and child._

_ Brooke, however, was just sitting at the desk, realizing this was all real. She really was away from her Dad, with a child, and starting a life with the man she loves. This was really and finally happening to her. She grinned broadly._

_ "Good. Lucas, you will not regret this decision," Mr. Weinstein assured the happy couple._

_ Luke grinned. "I know. We need this and I want this,"_

_ "Good luck and call for anymore help,"_

_ Luke and Brooke left after shaking his hand._

_ "Oh, my, God, Luke…" Brooke whispered. "We're starting our new and own life. I'm totally freaked,"_

_ "So am I," Luke whispered._

*_End of Flashback_*

Luke was freaked and still is. He's freaked to start a life, away from his mother, and support a family already. He couldn't believe it. He's just glad that it's all with the woman he loves.

He heard Brooke leave the washroom and hurried to clean himself up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That was the worst day of my life," Brooke groaned as her head fell in her hands on the kitchen table.

Brooke, Karen, and Lucas just returned from the courthouse after the trail was finished, seeing as it was basic: Murder with self defense.

"At least you're mother isn't a murderer, _murderer_," Lucas tried to placate his girlfriend.

Brooke glared at him. "She's still a murderer. She took a _life_,"

"To save you and your baby, Brooke," Karen's voice was soft as she too tried to reason with the distraught girl. "We really should get an ultrasound and see how you and baby are doing,"

Brooke sighed but buried her head. She knew Karen and Lucas were trying to help, but no matter what, Victoria was a murderer, all because of her father, Robert.

"I can make an appointment now to see if we can get in right away," Karen hinted.

Brooke smiled in her arms. "Sure, Karen. Thanks,"

Karen patted Brooke's head and left the kitchen.

Lucas sighed and laid his head next to Brooke's. "What are you hoping for?"

Brooke lifted her head up.

Lucas noticed her eyes shining in anticipation and excitement.

"Honestly, I'm hoping for twins, a girl and boy,"

Lucas raised his eyebrows. _This coming from the snobbiest and richest girl? Who didn't care for babies or life?_ Lucas then remembered she lived a lie her whole life and was really wholesome and sweet.

Karen walked back in. "Doctor said we have an appointment in half hour. Shall we go now?" She asked as she grabbed her coat and keys.

Lucas smiled at her _subtle_ hint. Brooke got up, sighing and holding her stomach. She was a nervous wreck now that they were going to see the precious baby and see how they were both doing. Would the doctor know she's been dehydrated and not taking care of herself or baby? Would he think she did it intentionally? Would he take away her baby when she gave birth? Would giving birth hurt? Will there be one baby or two? Has she been eating enough? Brooke's hands started to sweat as she didn't want to know these answers, but knew she had to, for her baby's sake.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke laid on the bed in the patient room, with Lucas by her side.

The doctor, Dr. Foster, gently peeled her gown back and brought the ultrasound machine forward. He started to boot it up and shook the bottle that held gel.

Brooke was undoubtedly nervous. This is the moment.

"Okay, the gel will be a little cold," Dr. Foster warned her.

Brooke nodded and braced herself. She felt the gel on her stomach and sucked in her breath at the cool touch. Her belly was already big, which apparently was normal.

Dr. Foster rolled the device across her stomach with the gel underneath it. Lucas and Brooke leaned forwards to see the baby.

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" Lucas asked.

Dr. Foster shook his head. "That will be on a different device,"

Lucas nodded and leaned forward again. They both tried to see the baby in the gray-ness until they seen the head and followed the rest to see a perfect, normal baby.

Brooke gasped and teared. _To know you're pregnant and seeing the truth are two different things_.

Lucas felt his eyes burn with tears. There was the baby they both created. Proof of their love for each other, and knew the baby would be perfect and beautiful.

"What…what sex is…?" Brooke trailed off, not wanting to call her baby an 'it'.

Dr. Foster frowned as he tried to move around. "Baby won't show us,"

Brooke took a deep breath, just happy that the baby was alive and fine.

"Oh, there we go!" Dr. Foster exclaimed. "It looks like you will be having a baby girl,"

Brooke's mouth dropped open. _A baby girl_…

Lucas felt pride and the need to protect. _I have a baby girl to protect_.

BREAK!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. One Tree Hill series is just awesome (sort of) and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Sophia Bush has green eyes in real life, so that's what it is. I start new chapters with full names for the characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

The Accident

"Luke!" Brooke Montgomery Davis yelled upstairs of their three story town home. "Luke, Lucy can't be late again! She's only in grade one!"

"We'll be right there!" Lucas Roe Scott called down to his fiancée. Lucy and Lucas were both in the washroom getting ready for the day, but they were also talking.

"Daddy, it really wasn't my fault," Lucy Haley Scott looked at her dad. Her blue-green eyes brightened with tears of yesterday's argument.

"I know, honey. Mommy and I both know," Lucas smiled at his daughter reassuringly. He hugged her, his head on top of her brown curly locks. _I love you so much and I will always believe you_.

Lucy tightened her arms around her Dad. "Is Mommy having a baby?"

Lucas looked at his daughter in surprise. "And how do you know how babies are made?" He narrowed his eyes jokingly.

Lucy smiled. "I don't. I just heard Mommy say 'I've had enough pregnancies. This morning sickness is killing me',"

Lucas shook his head and laughed. "Come on, princess. You just started school, so you can't be late," He pulled her along, holding her hand. He looked to his daughter's room and smiled. He was glad she was a little girl in the pink and dolls stage, not older where he will worry about her.

Hey, they _were_ all teenagers at one point and he _knows_ how the parents felt now.

He was immensely proud they had a home of their home, that's not rented, and it took them only seven years. He still worked at Dale Construction and was their most loyal and trustworthy worker. He owned an F-150 kick ass truck as his fiancée owned a small Caliber.

Brooke got her degree in Registered Nursing after Lucy was old enough to be on her own, so she worked at the Tree Hill Hospital…until she became pregnant. Now she can only work there for a little while longer.

_Sorry, Brooke_. Lucas mentally thought.

Their six year old daughter grew up a happy and normal child, blossoming with her parents' looks.

Grandma Karen Roe Hargrove married their old attorney Andrew Hargrove when Lucy was born and they both had a child a year later. They named the beautiful girl Lily Anne Hargrove. All three lived in Tree Hill, in the same old home.

Lucas still wonders if his mother rushed into marriage, since Brooke and he weren't even married yet.

Grandpa Dan and Grandma Deb lived in the same mansion, but happier and not so mean anymore. Dan loved his grandchildren and came to love his children also, as Deb loved them all the same. Dan still owned a car dealership and Deb works at Karen's café. Both became better people, after all.

Uncle Keith lived with his model girlfriend, working at his brother's dealership. He was sad that Karen moved on so soon, but determined to have a life of his own.

Rachel Gatina also grew up a better person, sort of, and owns her own estate realtor business.

Skills and Mouth never grew up yet, but they were on their way, slowly.

"There you guys are!" Brooke smiled, her teeth showing and her green eyes bright. Lucas felt himself falling in love with her over and over, everyday. She hugged Lucas and then Lucy next. "I got to get you to school, sweetheart, before I go take Aunt Haley's shift,"

Lucy nodded, her aquamarine eyes clouded. "I know, Mommy,"

"And I got to get to work!" Lucas exclaimed looking at the clock in the kitchen. He started hurrying around the kitchen and living room while his fiancée and daughter watched amusingly.

"And that's why I wake you early," Brooke smiled at her daughter. She was a proud mother. Her daughter was a beautiful girl that blossomed with her mother's hair and both parents' eyes. She grew up happy, healthy, and never neglected.

Lucy grinned. "Daddy's funny,"

Brooke grinned back. "Yes, he is,"

"Are we going to go see Aunty Haley today?" Lucy asked her mother, hopefully. She wanted to see Cousin James, who was a year younger than her, but he was really fun and always wanting to play.

"No, she's coming over for dinner," Brooke smiled, remembering her friend. Haley and Nathan both got married to spite their parents, but they fell in love anyways, so they had a boy a year later named James. Haley works as a Registered Nurse as well while Nathan works at the same construction job Lucas works at.

Brooke frowned when she remembered Peyton Sawyer, her ex-best friend. Peyton left Tree Hill to become an actress in Los Angeles, but she never became one. Instead, she's a waitress trying to come home, while addicted to drugs again.

"Luke, we're heading out! Lock up!" Brooke called and opened the front door, ushering her daughter out.

Lucas called an affirmative.

"What's Daddy looking for?" Lucy asked her mother as they walked to the car.

"His keys," Brooke rolled his eyes.

Lucy giggled.

Brooke smiled at her daughter's laugh. _I wonder if this baby will be a boy_.

Both girls got in the car and buckled up. Brooke slowly backed up and drove to her daughter's school, glad it was on her way to work.

"When are we going to see Grandmas Karen again?" Lucy asked, playing with her doll in the car. The doll reminded her of Grandma Karen.

"I don't know, honey. She's so busy," Brooke looked left and right before continuing.

"What about Grandma Vicky?"

Brooke felt herself gasp and felt pain in her chest. Her mother died in a riot accident in the women prison, a year ago. She still had the raw pain of her mother's loss and the memories. "I don't know, honey," She whispered, seeing the graveyard they buried her in her mind. Karen was helpful and supportive to Brooke, taking her role of mother-in-law serious as ever.

Lucy nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas flung clothes all over the room as he checked his jeans. "Fuck. I know I just had them yesterday!" He growled his anger as his frustration built.

He raced downstairs, checking by the computer.

He smiled when he seen the shine of his keys. "Finally!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke stopped at the red light.

"Mommy…I loved Grandma Vicky, no matter what my teacher calls her," Lucy told her mother, feeling sorry she brought up Grandma Vicky.

"That's why you were in trouble? Because you got mad what you're teacher called your grandmother?" Brooke's green eyes were wide as she looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter.

Lucy nodded sullenly, expecting her mother to be mad.

"I'll have to talk to _Miss Perfect_," Brooke felt anger rolling in her stomach as she clenched the wheel tight.

The light turned green and Brooke pressed the gas pedal, thinking of ways to castrate Lucy's teacher, Ms. Higgins.

Lucy let out a loud scream.

Brooke jumped and looked to her daughter, only to see a huge truck coming straight to them from the right. Brooke screamed next.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucas was on his way out, when he felt intense pain in his heart, making him fall. Lucas groaned and tried gasping. _What's happening_?

Across the way, a neighbor saw Lucas Scott fall, holding his heart. He ran out to help and see what was wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke felt the car fly sideways as her daughter screamed. She felt pain and fear for her daughter and unborn child's lives. She heard the glass shatter and the grinding of metal.

Lucy screamed in pain as glass hit her and the pavement rushed up towards them as they flipped. She watched her doll fly as her mother's hair flew as well. Lucy felt a sharp pain hit her head, enveloping her in darkness.

"Lucy!" Brooke screamed, hoping her daughter would answer, feeling guilt and fear, pain last. Her daughter didn't answer, scaring Brooke more, until her head was hit, the darkness enveloping her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Karen stood by the counter, her daughter sitting on the counter as they baked cookies for the café she still ran.

Karen smiled and laughed at Lily's joke.

Lily's blue eyes brightened at her mother's laughter. She was an exact replica of her Daddy, with her mother's blue eyes.

Andrew was lounging in the living room, hearing his wife and daughter laughing, feeling happy.

Karen felt an intense pain in her chest, making her gasp and fall, letting the glass bowl fall and shatter beneath her.

Lily screamed in fear.

Andrew jumped up, throwing his paper, and leaped over the couch, racing to the kitchen.

"_Mommy_!" Lily sobbed, jumping down.

Karen felt pain and looked as her husband and daughter tried speaking to her. _Oh, God, what's happening to me_? She couldn't hear anything as waves rushed in her ear.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Haley looked at the clock by the reception desk at the hospital. Her brown hair was tied in a bun, her outfit fitting perfectly. That was obvious since Doctor Lewis gave her a once over look.

Haley rolled her eyes. _I'm happily married with a child. Look the other way_. She sighed and looked to the main doors. _Where is Brooke? I have an appointment for house hunting_. She tapped her fingers, impatient. _She promised me_.

"_All nurses to emergency, stat_! _All doctors to emergency stat_!"

Haley looked up and began to jog to the emergency, Brooke forgotten. She turned the corner and stopped suddenly.

Lying on cots were Lucas and Karen.

_My best friend and his mother! No_! "Lucas! Karen!" Haley whispered and ran forwards as doctors worked over them. "What's wrong with them?" She asked Doctor Evans.

He shook his head. "We won't know until we do tests, Haley,"

"We have two more!" Marie, Haley and Brooke's coworker called. "Haley…you might want to sit down,"

Haley felt fear creep her veins.

Two cots were wheeled in.

Haley felt her world spin.

Lying in the cots were Brooke and Lucy, both bloody and gashed, with pieces of glass in their skin. Brooke had pieces of metal impaling her…where her unborn baby is supposed to be. Lucy had a few pieces, too.

Haley felt sick and fell down heavily as Andrew raced in the doors. She saw everything spin as darkness consumed her, giving her relief of the pain and fear.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel Gatina sat at her desk of her realtor business, waiting impatiently for her buyer, Nathan Scott.

"Sorry, I'm late," Nathan breezed in.

Rachel relaxed into a smile. _Always smile, Gatina. You're a changed person_. "It's okay, Nathan. Where are Haley and James?"

"Well, James is at school, but Haley was supposed to meet me since Brooke is covering for her today," Nathan answered.

That was when Nathan's cell rang. He groaned. "Hang on," He told Rachel as he turned to answer the phone.

Rachel shrugged and turned to give him privacy until he spoke, fear and pain in his voice.

"What? They what? Are they okay? Is Hales okay?" Nathan breathed, fearing for the people he heard were injured.

Rachel turned back to see him close his eyes, tears escaping. Rachel felt fear pull at her stomach.

"I'll be right there," He whispered. He hung up, standing still.

"Nathan?" Rachel whispered.

Nathan shook his head to clear his head. "Sorry, Rachel, but I go to race to the hospital. Lucas, Karen, Brooke, and Lucy are in the emerg," He began to run off, without waiting for her answer.

Rachel shook. _Lucas, Karen, Brooke, _and _Lucy were at the hospital_? _Oh, my, fucking God_. She fell, feeling pain for her old friend Brooke. Sure they were enemies before, but now they got along.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Keith…answer your phone,"

Keith jerked up at his girlfriend's soft voice. He heard his phone ringing and reached over.

"Hello?" Keith was quiet as the voice on the other line told him the tragedy.

His model girlfriend, Julie Wyatt, watched as Keith's face dropped and tears escaped his eyes. Her violet eyes watched him.

"I see," His voice choked. "I'll be there,"

Julie understood. Someone died.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Nathan, your timing is horrible," Skills hissed into his cell phone. He smiled at the girl he was with as Mouth tried to woo another one across the way.

Skills suddenly went still. "What?" He listened and hung up his phone. _Oh, fuck_. "Mouth!" Skills called as he ran. "We got to go!"

Mouth widened his eyes and began to follow his friend. _Must be serious, if he's leaving his girlfriend_.

Skills' girlfriend looked angry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deborah and Dan Scott sat at their poolside, thinking of their grandchildren and children to what they became, making the evil Dan change for their sake.

He loved Lucy, with her happiness always spilling out.

He loved James, with his seriousness.

He now couldn't wait for the other grandchild to be born.

He even loved Lily, the replica of her mother for personality.

"Mr. Scott?" Their French maid, Jesse, came out.

"Yes?" Dan asked, turning the pages of his novel.

"Your children and grandchildren are at the hospital. In the emergency," Jesse spoke, her voice soft.

Dan dropped his book just as Deb dropped her glass into shatter pieces.

"What?" Dan whispered, feeling pain and fear for once for his family.

Deb looked at Jesse.

Jesse repeated herself.

Dan and Deb raced back to the house to hurry to the hospital.

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. One Tree Hill series is just awesome (sort of) and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

I start new chapters with full names for the characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys. Okay, so I need help. I looked online to see that the gang's senior year ended in 2008, so this story is six years later, 2013, right? Weird that it is, considering I never meant it to work out that way. So tell me if the timeframe makes sense. Thanks.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Pain

_Pain…that's all I feel. It's right where my heart is…someone is clenching it tightly, too tightly. Where are Brooke and Lucy? Where am I? What's that annoying beeping noise?_ Lucas Roe Scott thought. He felt paralyzed, but can still hear and smell his surroundings.

He can smell antiseptic and some nose burning cleaning smell. He felt his hands grip at something cotton and scratchy.

He nearly flinched when something cold touched his chest over his heart.

"His heart is sounding better, Doctor," A soft female voice spoke.

The doctor hummed. "Yes, it would seem so. In fact, he seems erratic like he's awake and can hear us,"

_Because I can, Doc_! Lucas screamed. _Come on, Luke, open your eyes and mouth_. Lucas struggled with pain to open his eyes and mouth.

He felt pressure on his arm.

"Mr. Scott, can you hear me?" The doctor asked. He put his hand over Lucas'. "Squeeze my hand for yes,"

Lucas concentrated and squeezed lightly.

"Very good,"

Lucas then forced his eyes open finally to a bright light before his eyes adjusted to see a white room and two people in front of him. The female was obviously a nurse with a pink outfit covering a svelte woman with dark hair and brown eyes. She smiled softly. The man, doctor, wore a long white coat with his nametag on it. Doctor Brown was a middle aged man with streaked grey hair and blue stormy eyes.

"Well, hello, Mr. Scott," Doctor Brown smiled.

Lucas opened his mouth, only to croak painfully. He felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Nurse? Perhaps some cold water…?" Doctor Brown suggested while he checked Lucas' vitals quickly.

Lucas watched his expression to see if anything was wrong with him. The last thing he remembered was pain in his chest and falling over. _Oh, shit! I need to call Brooke!_ Lucas panicked.

Doctor Brown looked to see blue eyes widen.

The nurse came back and handed cold water to Lucas, who took it gratefully, and drank the cool liquid slowly. He felt his throat clear enough that he can talk.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Doctor Brown asked.

Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but something in the corner of his left eye made him look over. He gasped as he felt another tightening in his chest.

Lying on the bed was his fiancée, Brooke, with obvious lacerations, bruises, and casts around her arm, leg, and chest.

"Brooke?" He whispered. Her eyes wouldn't open. He turned to look at the doctor, who looked very sad. "What happened to her?" _Please tell me I didn't cause her to crash_.

Doctor Brown took a deep breath. "It seems she came in after a car accident early this morning,"

Lucas thought two things: Brooke _was _in an accident and it was the same day. "How…how did it happen?"

"A vehicle went through a red light when theirs turned green," Doctor Brown explained.

Lucas took a deep breath. "How bad?" _Shit, shit, shit. Oh, God, Brooke, please be okay…please get better_.

Doctor Brown looked to the woman. "She would have died if she didn't make it here," He answered honestly.

Lucas felt pain. "She…she had Lucy…"

Doctor Brown looked to his left, which was Lucas' right. Lucas followed his gaze and nearly died while puking at the same time.

"Lucy," Lucas spoke, tears in his eyes. "Oh, God, my baby girl,"

Lucy was in the same condition as her mother.

"She'll be fine, just like Ms. Davis," Doctor Brown assured Lucas.

"She's only six," Lucas whispered. _She's already in her first car accident. She's going to hate me when she's older…she may already now. Oh, God, Lucy_. _I'm such a horrible father_. _I should have been with you guys after all_. Lucas was overwhelmed with guilt and hurt.

Doctor Brown looked down. "I hate to give you bad news since your heart has just recovered,"

Lucas looked at him, his eyes already red from tears. "Recovered?"

"You had a slight heart attack all of a sudden. Your heart is healthy, so we're checking to see if it runs in the family…but we needed you to wake up to give us your parents' name," Doctor Brown explained quickly.

"A heart attack? That is sudden," Lucas muttered. He thought about this morning to what could have brought on the heart attack, but nothing could have. He had a typical morning with the love of his life and daughter.

"Yes, I thought so, too, since we looked at your medical," Doctor Brown agreed.

_Sudden?_ "When did Brooke get in the accident?" Lucas asked, his brain taking a different trail. He may not be religious, but he loved Brooke and Lucy with his heart.

"According to witnesses, just a few minutes after leaving home," Doctor Brown answered, still standing.

Lucas wondered if his feet were hurting. "So, before I got my heart attack?"

Doctor Brown nodded. "Can you tell me your parents' names?"

_I think I know what happened…I felt Brooke and Lucy as they felt pain and fear. I may sound crazy, but that is the only explanation._ Lucas actually felt happy he was so connected to his family and wondered if he should be more religious like his mother.

_It's not about idolizing Him, Luke, it's about believing in Him deep down, in your heart_. His mother's, Karen Roe Hargrove, voice sounded so clear.

Lucas now understood his mother.

"Lucas?"

Lucas looked at the doctor. "What?"

"What are your parents' names?"

"Karen Hargrove and Dan Scott,"

Doctor Brown's eyes widened.

Lucas caught it quickly. "What?"

"Karen Hargrove was brought in with similar problems as you. Dan Scott is in the waiting room with his wife, Deb," Doctor Brown explained with his eyes tightly shut. _My, God, a whole family involved. What's going on here_?

"Is…my mother okay?" Lucas asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"She is," Doctor Brown smiled. "She should be awake soon,"

Lucas nodded. _I'm so glad_. "She'll be fine," He was confidant.

"Lucas…I need to tell you something because Brooke will notice right away," Doctor Brown began.

Lucas looked to Brooke. He noticed the very flat stomach. "Baby's dead, isn't it?"

Doctor Brown nodded. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but the baby was…well, it doesn't matter,"

Lucas felt himself tearing him up again. _Oh, God, Brooke I'm so sorry. If I was with you guys I would have…well I don't know what I would have done, but I should have been with you. Now we lost our…baby…aw, fuck_. Lucas felt his insides squirm.

Doctor Brown nodded. "You have visitors. Haley and Nathan Scott, Rachel, and two guys named Skills and Mouth,"

Lucas nodded. "Please don't let them in yet," His voice broke.

The doctor knew why and agreed. "Of course,"

Lucas closed his eyes, letting his tears escape.

The doctor and nurse subtly left.

Lucas cried when they left. He cried because he wasn't there. He cried because he lost his baby. He felt guilty. He felt the baby's loss. He felt fear his family wouldn't be okay. He felt pain for everything. He felt…depressed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Haley Scott sat in the waiting room with her husband Nathan and her son, James Scott. Andrew and Lily Hargrove were in the room with Karen since they're immediate family. She looked around to see Rachel Gatina, which was weird, along with Skills and Mouth. Deb and Dan Scott were even there.

Haley felt better now after seeing the bloody bodies of Brooke and little Lucy. Now she just waited, along with the others, to see if they were okay and would be able to see them soon.

"Doc," Nathan stood up.

Haley looked up and stood up quickly as well as everyone else did.

Doctor Brown looked at the huge family. "Lucas is now awake, but he would rather not see anyone just yet," He spoke softly, hoping they would know why.

Haley nodded. "Understandable,"

Everyone else agreed.

"You're welcome to stay and wait for the others to wake," Doctor Brown said.

"Thank you," Dan replied.

It was obvious everyone was going to wait.

Doctor Brown nodded and left.

Everyone sat back down to wait, again.

Haley felt fear for her best friend and his fiancée, and pain for Karen, who treated her like a daughter.

Nathan felt fear for his brother, his fiancée, and his mother.

Skills felt sick still about what happened.

Mouth felt horrible that little Lucy was hurt so bad.

Rachel felt sorry for the couple and their child.

Dan felt guilty for Karen and fear for his child and grandchild.

Deb felt fear for her boss, Karen and her son and his family.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke Montgomery Davis felt herself waking up from a deep sleep with pain wracking her body everywhere. She was on fire and in pain. She smelled antiseptic and the burning smell of cleaning products. She heard a constant beeping along with a silent, yet rough sobbing.

She concentrated on the sobbing, it triggering something deep in her brain. She remembered someone who cried like that, someone she loves.

She stretched her fingers and grasped a cotton and itchy blanket. Her fingers hurt when just stretching them.

That's when her memories caught up with her. She remembered her daughter's scream and the vehicle that rammed into them. She remembered flipping and the constant pain with screeching metal and shattering glass.

_Lucy_! She screamed in her head. _Wake up, Brooke. Check on your girl_. Brooke concentrated on wanting to open her eyes, but felt pain when she tried.

She could still hear the light sobbing. _Lucas_! She opened her mouth, only to hear nothing as she felt it dry and irritated. _Lucas, please, help me…wait…why is Lucas crying? Why does my stomach feel different, but yet heavy?_

She tried to open her eyes again, to accomplish it this time. She blinked in the bright light to see a white room and notice she's laying on a bed.

She breathed deeply and turned her head to look to her right in hoping to see Lucas. She did. She breathed relief. She opened her mouth.

"Lucas," Her voice rasped.

Lucas stopped sobbing and looked to see his fiancée awake and staring at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Brooke," He smiled.

"Luke…where's Lucy?" Brooke rasped again.

Lucas bit his lip, but looked to his right.

Brooke followed her gaze and let out a rasped sob. "My baby girl," She whispered noticing the cuts and bruises on her daughter's beautiful face. _Oh, God, I did that…I was driving when we crashed…I hurt our six year old daughter_. She turned to look at Lucas to see guilt and hurt.

"Luke…I'm so sorry," She softly spoke, her green eyes bright with tears.

"It wasn't your fault," His voice was harsh suddenly. "It was the bastard driving the truck that rammed into you,"

Brooke couldn't help herself, she had to ask. "Are they okay?"

Lucas felt a smile grace his lips. His girl was still the same. "I'm not sure,"

Brooke nodded. She lifted her arms, painfully, to rest on her stomach. She frowned at the obvious flatness. She looked down and felt a sob make its way up her throat. "Luke…where's our baby?"

Lucas sighed and looked down at his sheets.

Brooke felt fear grip her. "Luke, where is our baby?" She demanded.

Lucas' sad eyes met hers.

"No…no, no, no…" Brooke shook her head as tears spilled down her cheek. She felt guiltier now. She killed their baby and injured their daughter.

"I'm sorry, babe…" Lucas spoke softly.

Brooke openly sobbed now at the loss of their baby. She had no baby now. She killed her unborn child while seriously injuring their daughter. _What kind of mother am I_? She felt her heart clench over and over as she tried to breathe from sobbing so much. _I killed my baby! I hurt my daughter! Oh, God_!

Lucas listened to her sob as she realized what happened. He began sobbing also.

_I'm a horrible mother_! Brooke felt the loss of her child, the pain of the loss, the guilt of killing the baby and injuring her child. _I'm so sorry, baby Scott_!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Karen Roe Hargrove woke up after experiencing a sudden deep pain. She gasped and opened her eyes to see a dim light above her. She adjusted her eyes to look around and noticed she was in a hospital room with an I.V. and a monitor hooked up to her.

She saw her husband resting on a chair, his chin on his chest. Her daughter, Lily, was sleeping on a chair that pulled out to be a bed. They both seemed utterly peaceful.

As she studied her handsome husband and beautiful daughter, her memories caught up with her. She suddenly remembered she had pain in her chest and passed out. She wanted to call a nurse or doctor, but knew she should at least let her family know she is now awake and feeling better.

"Andy…" She croaked. She cleared her throat to see Andrew twitch and open his eyes slowly.

"Karen," He gasped and shot out of his chair to her side. He never felt so relieved to see his wife awake. He grasped her hand. "Are you okay?"

She pointed to her throat.

"Oh, hold on," He looked to his left and grabbed the cool water he gotten earlier for himself. _Good thing there's still ice in there_. He lifted the straw to her lips and watched as she drank greedily and happily.

"Thank you," She whispered as her throat felt better.

He smiled. "For better or for worse,"

She chuckled a little at that. "In sickness and health,"

He smiled and stroked her hair softly.

"What happened?" She asked, studying his blue eyes.

"You had a slight heart attack," He answered after a moment's hesitation.

She furrowed her brows. "That doesn't run in the family,"

Andrew sighed, hating to be the one to tell her that her son was in the hospital for the same reason. "Well, the doctors are starting to think that it does,"

"Because of a sudden heart attack?" She asked skeptically with a frown.

"Yes, but also…you and Luke had one today," Andrew spoke softly.

"What?" She practically exclaimed. "My _son _had a _heart attack_?"

Andrew nodded.

Lily woke up hearing her mother's cry.

She opened her mouth in disbelief. "Do you know why?"

"It could be because he heard about Brooke and Lucy…" He suggested.

Karen's heart dropped. "What _about_ Brooke and Lucy?" She asked fearfully, thinking of her daughter-in-law and grandchild.

Andrew hesitated again. _Why do I have to deliver the bad news_? _Why is there so much bad news in one day, anyhow_? "They were in…a very serious car accident,"

Karen felt tears prick her eyes. "Are…" She choked. "Are they okay?"

"A little banged up, but alive," He told her, his own eyes watery at the remembrance at seeing their bodies when they entered the E.R. moments after they did.

"How bad?"

Andrew hesitated again. _I seem to be hesitating an awful lot_. _Because I want to spare her the pain as usual_. "Pretty bad," He finally admitted.

Karen gasped. "Oh, God…how is the…unborn baby?"

Andrew looked down.

"Oh, sweet mother of God, no," Karen sobbed brokenly. _My poor children…the pain they must be feeling._ _I wonder if Luke and I felt their accident because we're so close. Maybe God wanted us to know to help in some way_. Karen was religious, but no freaky religious. She believed in miracles and having faith in Him in your heart, not idolizing Him.

"Mommy?" Lily asked coming forwards. She hated when her mother cried. Mommy only cried when someone died or close to it. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Lily," Karen sighed in relief. "I'll tell you later, promise,"

"Is it about Brooke?" She asked her eyes teary.

Karen kept forgetting how smart her daughter was and how much she could read between the lines. "Yes,"

"Daddy said to wait till you wake up for me to know more," Lily sat next to her mother on the bed.

"Not right now," Her Daddy said. "After Mommy understands,"

Lily nodded but said nothing. She knew her Mommy was in pain. Mommy was crying. She saw her Mommy look at Daddy.

"Brooke must be in so much pain," She whispered.

"I haven't seen them. I only heard from the doctor because they needed to know if heart attacks ran in the family,"

Karen put her head in her hands. _Losing a child is the worst pain imaginable_. _I need to be there for them so much_. She looked up. "But Brooke and Lucy are alive?"

Andrew nodded.

Lily frowned. _Brooke and Lucy alive? Isn't that good_? She wondered why her Mommy would question if Brooke and Lucy were alive.

Karen felt some relief. "As long as they're alive," She finished brokenly. "Come here, baby," She pulled Lily close as she sobbed into her daughter's hair, thankful she was alive as well as Brooke and Lucy. She felt pain baby Scott was dead, however.

Lily hugged her Mommy tightly, wanting to take the pain away.

Andrew hugged his wife reassuringly. "She'll make it through…with us there,"

Karen knew he was right. She was going to be there for her children and grandchild. _Oh, Brooke and Lucas…my children that is in pain_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**SEPTEMBER**

A nice, small house in the heart of Tree Hill sat the family of the Hargrove's with the mother still fresh out of the hospital. Karen was still reeling from the accident and was numb about the fact she almost lost her children, but still managed to lose her unborn grandchild, whose funeral they were planning. Because dear sweet Karen was distracted, Andrew had to step in to take care of their confused daughter who wondered why everyone was so sad and why was Mommy sad since she was alive. Lily started looking to her father for her needs and wants. Daddy was now also a Mommy. Karen had a wake up call because of the accident.

In an apartment downtown of quiet Tree Hill was another small family, one of the Scott's. Haley, Lucas' best friend, was still numb about what happened and that baby Scott was gone. But she lived and done her work, for her son and husband's sake. Nathan, her darling husband, was still numb, also, but he too, continued to work and pay attention to his only child. His brother is many ways nearly died, along with his fiancée. James, the confused son, was in shock as he tried to understand why his parents seemed different, almost like robots. Haley and Nathan had a wake up call as well.

In a beautiful home on the outskirts of Tree Hill, was the other Scott family. Lucas, the dad, was still numb and hurt his baby died and that his girls were severely injured, although he was glad to be released from the hospital to live his life for his daughter's sake. Brooke, the mom, was still numb and began to neglect the child she still had. All she could think was the child she lost, deep in her womb and heart. Lucy, the darling daughter, was still in shock of being in a serious accident and that her Mommy had no baby anymore. She didn't want to go to school and eat, like Mommy, but Daddy said she has to, for her own sake. Daddy explained why it's better to live and she understood, for a six year old.

Way over on the outskirts was a huge mansion that resided the oldest and living Scott family. The husband, Dan, and his wife, Deb, lived there with their servants. Their servants had noticed the distinct change in them since the children were in a serious accident, as well as Mrs. Hargrove, Mr. Scott's old flame. They felt shock for losing their grandbaby and couldn't believe it happened to someone very close to them.

Everyone was in shock and numb.

In the end, they buried baby Scott near the back of the cemetery, enough room for the baby's family when they come.

_Baby Scott_

_Born on the day of Death September 6, 2013_

_Gone, But Not Forgotten_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**OCTOBER**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**NOVEMBER**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**DECEMBER**

Karen Hargrove had finally snapped out of her long reverie to notice her daughter's haunted eyes everytime they looked at Mommy. She hated the look, but she hated Andrew's pitiful look more. She started to work and shower and dress and eat for Lily. She also started to participate in her café as well as her daughter's activities.

Haley snapped out of her reverie awhile ago, but she was still in shock, but her son's gaze of confusion and hurt snapped her fully out of her reverie. Nathan had snapped out as well, when his wife told him the look James gave the both of them every single day since baby Scott's death.

Lucas snapped out of his reverie for dear sweet Lucy, who needed her parents to help her move on and to support her since Mommy was still…numb. Lucas began to really focus on his work and the needs of his child, since Santa was supposed to come here this month. His father, Dan, had agreed to play the part to snap everyone alive, but mostly for Lucy and James' sake.

Dan and Deb snapped out of their reverie-after a lot of drinking. Deb began to be there for her almost neglected grandson and step-granddaughter. She persuaded Dan to be Santa this year for the family's hope and sake. He agreed, feeling the same way, surprising his wife immensely. She was starting to like this new Dan.

Brooke was still in shock and pain.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**MID-DECEMBER**

Lucas stared at his fiancée lying on the bed, staring at the T.V. that had no picture. She was still beautiful, but a lifeless being. Her green eyes no longer sparkled, even with their daughter around. Her pale skin was paler than normal. She showered rarely as well as she ate. He knew for a fact their daughter, Lucy, was sad and heartbroken her Mommy no longer paid her any attention.

"Brooke," Lucas spoke.

Brooke continued to stare into nothing.

Lucy had managed to walk out of her room for the day to go see her favorite TV show in the living room with her Daddy.

"_Brooke_!" Lucas' voice was hard.

Lucy actually flinched and went to peer in her parents' room to see her Daddy waving his hand in front of Mommy's face.

"Damnit, Brooke, wake up," Lucas yelled.

Brooke's startled green eyes rose to meet ice blue eyes of her fiancée, who looked handsome as ever. Her eyes happened to look out the window to see white flakes of snow, making her surprised. _When has it snowed_? _How long has it been since the accident_? "Luke?" She asked, her brain trying to catch up.

Lucas' blue eyes concentrated on her. _Was she all there after all_? "When are you going to be Brooke again?"

Her eyes darkened. "What the hell do you mean?"

Lucas' own eyes darkened. "What the hell do you _think _I mean? Where have you been? We still have a daughter, you know," He snapped. He didn't mean to, but damnit, he will snap her back to life.

"I know that!" Brooke snapped. "I almost killed her!"

"It was a fucking accident!" Lucas threw his hands up.

Lucy watched with her eyes, alighting that her Mommy was actually talking _and _yelling, like she used to.

"I was driving, Lucas," Brooke sat upright in the bed. _Who is he to yell at me_? "Who the hell are you to yell at me? I'm just your fiancée!"

Lucas snapped back as if slapped. "Yeah, because I love you! Because I care about our daughter who wants her mother back!"

That made Brooke speechless. _Our daughter_. "I killed our baby Lucas…I'm not fit to care for Lucy,"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to be part of our family?"

Lucy's mouth opened in shock. She felt tears enter her eyes. _Say yes, Mommy. Say you'll stay_.

"No, I don't," Brooke finally spoke. "Not right now,"

Lucas started walking towards the doorway and Lucy ran back to her room quietly as she can. "No, not ever," He said quietly and left Brooke in her anger and guilt.

_Not ever? Like Hell_! "You don't tell me what to do, Lucas!" Brooke screamed.

Lucy heard her mother's scream as her Daddy came into her bedroom. Her blue-green eyes rose to her Dad.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's go see Grandma Karen," Lucas forced a smile to see his daughter's pain.

Lucy slowly rose off her bed. "At least she's yelling like she used to,"

Lucas froze. _She does have a point_. "Well, let's just see if Mommy will wake up,"

Lucy put on her jacket. "From what?" She asked, following her Daddy while ignoring her Mommy's screams.

"From her guilt and pain,"

Lucy furrowed her brows to understand, but decided to ask Grandma Karen about it later. She instead walked with her Daddy out of the house and into the car, no longer scared. She got over being scared of the car when Daddy said she needed to be in school.

They drove in silence to Grandma's house, even as they walked to the front door.

The door opened to reveal Grandma.

"Hi, Grandma!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy?" Karen asked shocked. She noticed her son's eyes as well as her granddaughter's slouch. "Well, come in," She moved out of the way to let them in, knowing why her son was here. Brooke was still dead to life.

BREAK!

I actually experienced losing a child and it _is _the worst feeling in the world. Worst than death.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. AN

Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone, but my Dad is in the hospital and he's all I have. My stories are now on hiatus for awhile. I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I'll still work on the stories! I have layout for all my stories so now all I got to do is write it. Thanks for understanding and see you soon, I hope.

dadby 3


End file.
